Forever And Always
by emylova
Summary: Mushy, Cheesy, Sad one-shots as you follow Jack and Kim through their adventures of becoming a couple. It's better than it sounds! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Kim was depressed. She didn't eat, hardly slept and didn't talk to anyone. She was as skinny as a tooth pick if not skinnier. Her tanned face was now pale and her blonde hair fell limply around her face.

It all started when Jack and Donna started dating. He changed. He became a badboy, a player. He used his karate to hurt people, bully nerds. His new bullying target was Kim. He hurt her everyday, verbally, physically, mentally. He called her fat and ugly. The worst thing about it all was that Kim believed him.

She had started starving herself, trying to look a certain way. Her lack of energy from not eating had caused her to get kicked off the cheer squad team. She became closer to Milton and Jerry, they were basically her family.

Her real family noticed her lack of eating and appearance change but they never said anything. They didn't care.

* * *

Kim walked down the halls of Seaford High, trying to avoid Jack. He had turned the whole school against her. She hated him but still loved him. As she walked to her locker she saw Jack, leaning against it with a smug smirk on his face. Once he saw her, he started to approach her.

"Kimmy, you've gained a lot of weight" He teased. She looked down at her flat stomach and blinked back tears. That's when Milton and Jerry stepped in. They looked so angry.

"that's it Jack!" Jerry yelled. "Do you know what she's been through since you left her. She doesn't eat at all, she self harms herself and she tried to kill herself a month ago! If Milton hadn't arrived when he did, she would be dead and it would be all your fault! I am sick and tired of you acting like an asshole to her just because you think it makes you look cool! So Why don't you just leave her alone!"

The look on Jacks face was priceless. His eyes were full of sorrow, guilt and regret? He reached out for her but she flinched away and ran. He chased after her as she ran out the door and into the rain. She ran to the most terriblest place in Seaford. The Bridge.

She reached the rail and tried to leap over it but two strong arms held her back. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to get out of Jacks grip.

"Stop! Let me go!" She screamed, "I want to die!" He stroked her hair and refused to let her go. He had broke the almighty Kim Crawford.

"I'm so sorry Kim" He whispered. She finally gave up and relaxed in his grip, sobbing.

"Why did you do it?" She whispered quietly.

"I did it to protect you" Jack replied sadly. "Donna threatened to get Carson and Kai to hurt you and I knew I couldn't protect you from both of them. She said that I had to do whatever she wanted or you would be in the hospital for a very long time. I couldn't bare to see you hurt. Kimmy I know I messed up but please, forgive me?" He begged her.

Her response was quiet but it was still audible. "I forgive you"

Jack smiled and turned her around to give her a proper hug.

"Kimmy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you" He retorted. Kim smiled.

"I love you too" She replied. Then they kissed.

**A/N Hey guys! So there's not much to say besides REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim and Jack walked into the dojo, holding hands. All the guys stopped to stare at the couple for a brief moment before going back to sparring.

"Okay Jack, I'm going to go get my gi on and then we can spar" Kim said cheerfully. Jack smiled fakely and nodded. She skipped into the change room and started to undress.

"What's wrong bro?" Jerry asked, noticing that Jack looked a bit glum.

"Kim wants me to spar with her but I really don't want to hurt her or draw the match because she will be angry with me" He admitted.

"Dude, Kim's tough, she can take it" Jerry assured him. Jack smiled.

"Thanks man" He answered. Jerry smiled and went back to sparring with Eddie. Kim came out of the change room happily and walked over to Jack.

"Okay, I'm ready" She smiled. They walked onto the mats and bowed. Kim sent a hard punch towards Jack's face and he blocked it easily, sending a kick to her knee. She jumped backwards to avoid the blow. The gears turned in her head as she brainstormed ways to beat him.

While she was deep in thought, Jack managed to get a grip on her arm and flip her as gently as possible. She reacted by grabbing the collar of his shirt for support, bringing him down with her.

He landed softly on top of her, using his arms to hold himself up. He didn't want to ambush her with his weight so he remained in a push up giggled as her boyfriend fell on top of her.

"I win" Jack whispered, kissing her neck. Kim giggled again and ran her fingers threw his silky hair.

"I'll win next time" She assured him, bringing her lips to his.

**A/N It sucked. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a month! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kim sat in her bedroom, all alone with her arms wrapped around her legs, tears threatening to spill. She had ditched school at lunch and run home upset about what Brett had done.

_flashback_

Kim was walking down the halls towards Brett's locker. She turned the corner but hid and stared at what she was witnessing. Brett and Donna were making out. He had cheated on her?! She ran up to the pair and forced them apart, slapping Brett as hard as she could in the face. He looked at her furiously.

"How could you do this to me?" She yelled. "We're done!"

He laughed at her. She was pathetic, to smart for her own good. He grabbed her and slammed her against the lockers.

"You think I actually liked you?" He hissed. " I was only using you, but you weren't good enough" He threw her on the ground and kicked her.

"Poor Kimmy Crawford" He mocked, "I thought you were tougher than this"

Her ears perked up when she heard him say this. She sprang to her feet and grabbed him, twisting his arm and flipping him. When he groaned out in pain, she ran all the way to her house without looking back.

_End of Flashback_

Kim lifted her shirt to examine the painful bruise that Brett had left. Her whole rib cage was a dark purple and she winced when her finger tips brushed over it. She got up and walked over to her mirror, turning around and pulling up her shirt to examine her back. Sure enough, it was bruised too from Brett slamming her into the lockers.

Kim was alerted by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. No one was home and she became curious as to who was in her house. She ran to her bedroom door and locked it, crawling into the corner and staying quiet.

A fist pounded on her door and she started to panic.

"Kim?" She hard Jack's soothing voice through the door. "Are you okay? I know your in there"

"Go away!" She yelled. She didn't want Jack to see her in this state.

"Kim, please open the door!" He raised his voice slightly in concern and rattled the doorknob.

"No! Jack please just leave" She said quietly, her voice quivered as she felt the tears stream down her face.

"That's it" She heard him mutter before she heard a loud, splintering sound. She looked up to see that Jack had broken down the door. As soon as he saw her, he rushed over to her and pulled her into his lap.

She cried into his chest as he stroked her hair and whispered soothing words in her ear. She started to calm down and eventually, Jack started talking.

"Kimmy, who hurt you?" He asked quietly.

"Brett" She mumbled. Jack clenched his fist's and his knuckles turned white. He couldn't believe that Brett hurt her.

Kim tried to sit up but winced in pain. Jack noticed and looked at her in concern. She gave him a fake smile and continued to sit up but her shirt rode up and Jack spotted the bruise.

"Did he do that?" He asked, trying to stay calm. Kim nodded and sniffled. She turned and showed Jack her back. He gasped.

"He cheated on me Jack, so I slapped him then he told me that He was just using me. He threw me into a locker and kicked me in the ribs" She admitted.

"Kim look at me" He commanded her. She did and he cupped her face with her hand.

"You are the most beautiful, caring, smart, independent girl anyone could every meet and if he's to blind and stupid to see that, then screw him" Jack assured her. The blonde smiled and leaned in. Jack met her halfway and they shared a love filled kiss.

"Kim, I love you" He smiled.

"I love you too" She answered.

**A/N So I know it wasn't very good but still review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS, SO I'VE DECIDED THAT IM NOT GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY BECAUSE NO ONE LIKES IT. SORRY BUT I JUST FEEL LIKE ITS POINTLESS TO CONTINUE. I WONT DELETE IT THOUGH SO... YEAH. **

**-EMYLOVA**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG you guys are the best fans in the world! Thanks for all the kind reviews you left. Because of that, I have decided to continue this story, but it won't be updated everyday.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or Breathe Me by Sia.

Onto ze story!

_Kim's P.O.V._

_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_and, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

Ugh! No one understands. I truly am all alone in this world. I have one friend. I have no parents. I have scars that have been re-opened so many times.

I remember how it all started. Its Donna's fault. After my parents left, she started making up rumors that they left because I wasn't good enough. She bullied me everyday up until today, where i'm going to end it all.

I ditched school today cause I couldn't handle it anymore. I stayed home planning what I was about to do because one little mistake and I will end up in the hospital. I opened up my computer and surfed through Facebook. Yup, Donna was posting crap about me again.

I heard my phone buzz beside me and tore my eyes from the screen to check it.

_1 new message from: Jack3_

_'are you okay? why weren't you at school?'_

I ignored it and continued to scroll down. I stopped when I saw a video posted by Donna that was labeled 'Kimmy Crawford'. I knew I shouldn't, but I clicked on it anyway.

**_Video _****_(In this video it people pretending to be Kim and her family)_**

_Hi, I'm Kimmy Crawford and this is the story of my life. _

_Mom: Kim, we hate you! You are a ugly, useless mistake. *slaps*_

_Dad: your mothers right, we are leaving, have fun on your own. *they laugh and walk away* _

_Kimmy: No wait, come back, I know i'm useless but I'm pregnant again and I need help_

_Both: Get an abortion again!_

**_End_**

By the end of the video, I had tears streaming down my face. I opened up a video tab and clicked play.

"I'm the real Kim Crawford. I don't know why everyone hates me so much but i'm done. I'm sorry Jack, but we all knew it was going to end this way. Thanks for nothing everyone. I guess hard work pays off cause I'm doing exactly what you all wanted me to do. I'm done living." I explained, before hitting the stop button and posted it.

I stood up and looked in the mirror, watching the tears run down my face. I was pathetic. I screamed in frustration and punched the mirror, breaking the glass. Blood gushed from the cuts on my hand but I didn't care. I threw all my pictures on the ground and screamed again. I tripped over the rug and fell onto the broken shards of glass, causing them to cut my arms. More blood rushed from the wounds.

_Be my friend _  
_Hold me, wrap me up _  
_Unfold me _  
_I am small _  
_And needy _  
_Warm me up _  
_And breathe me_

I lay on the ground, broken and bruised. Letting my cuts bleed so I could die. My body was slowly going numb and I smiled. Soon it would be over.

I heard sirens in the distance and panicked. I had to die. But what about Jack? I loved that boy. I was an idiot for wanting to die. I was selfish. I tried to get up, but I could hardly move. I was able to get to my feet when the door flew open. Jack ran in with tears in his eyes as he saw my condition. I reached out to him but I couldn't move far enough. I felt my vision going blurry and my knees buckled.

"Help me" I whispered before everything went black.

_Ouch I have lost myself again _  
_ Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found, _  
_Yeah I think that I might break _  
_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

I opened my eyes and heard the steady beeping of a heart monitor. I turned to see Jack was holding my hand and sleeping.

"Jack?" I whispered in a hoarse voice. He immediately sprung up. "What happened?"

"I was almost too late." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry" I apologized.

"I love you so much" His voice cracked as he said this. "I can't lose you"

"I love you too Jack, an I promise I won't ever leave you"


End file.
